Kohana High
by princessotaku
Summary: See summary inside Saku/Sasu; Naru/Hina; Shika/Ino
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Bad Day

Hey guys, Classical (PrincessOtaku dears) is trying to get back in the action, so I'm starting with rewriting these god forsakenly messed up stories~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY!**

Summary: Sakura Haruno is the popular girl of Kohana High. She's got the brains, she's got the looks, she's got the friends. Doesn't hurt to be head cheerleader too. Sasuke Uchiha is hot guy of the school. He's athletic, smart, obnoxiously sexy, and he has a personality that leaves ladies heated (in anger or sexual frustration.). Basketball star at the top of his team. It's natural to think that these two would be together, right? Truth is they hate each other's guts. Sakura goes out with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend. Best wishes to the happy couple? Not at all. Sasuke isn't one bit happy about it. He thinks Sakura is just using Naruto so he plans to break them up, but discovers one of Sakura's dirty little secrets and his own feelings intervene his plan of hurting her. And so the story begins…

**Ch.1 Start of a Bad Day**

_Haruno Household_

A teenage girl with bright pink locks swings out of bed and turns off her alarm clock. Bright, emerald eyes glanced around excitedly as she grabbed her school uniform and slipped off her cherry blossom nightgown. Adorning the white collared, sleeveless shirt and medium length black skirt, she watched her movements in the mirror. The cherry blossoms splashed onto her uniform brought out the tone of her eyes, but were always put to shame by her bubblegum hair. Picking up a blue brush from the bedside table near her mirror, she tamed her locks and placed it in a low ponytail, her favorite blossomed clips soon following the band. Grabbing a black bag with various flowers decorating it, she was off to the door. A name stood out amongst the flowers: _Sakura_. Deep forest vines weaved their way through the name before ending in a single cherry blossom. Anyone who was anyone knew that name. Sakura was famed as the head cheerleader, which gave her the status of most popular girl. Boyfriend who loved her, grades to make any parent proud, popularity that could make anyone jealous. The perfect girl. With a face-palm followed by a soft sigh, the bag was dropped and Sakura disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth and collect her cheerleading uniform. Knowing she had other things to do, she was quickly in and out with the uniform now tucked safely in her bag. She grabbed anything else she would need and left her room, grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen before leaving the house itself. Reaching into her bag, she produced a simple black phone and hit an amount of numbers before pressing send. She placed the phone close to her ear and waiting for someone to answer. Getting into her midnight blue mustang, she whistled as her car started.

"Moshi Moshi Ino speaking."

She couldn't help but smile as she began to drive. "Ino-pig! Are you up ready? I'm on the way to your house already so make sure you're up and ready by the time I get there. Oh, and Shikamaru better not be there!"

She could hear Ino giggle nervously. "Ummm Sakura, he is. Please don't be mad! I SWEAR we didn't do anything. Please can he just ride with us this once?"

Sakura knew she was begging and she knew that she could trust Ino when she said she didn't do anything. "Just this once though ok! To make him feel better, I'll call Naru and tell him I'm picking him up this morning instead of that bastard Uchiha. I'll see you in about 10 minutes. Bye."

She pressed end on her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number before pressing the phone against her ear once again. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Naruto speaking!" Sakura cringed some because he yelled it.

"Hey Naru! Call Uchiha and tell him I'm picking you up today since I'm already picking up Ino and Shikamaru. Please be ready by the time I get there. I'll be there in about 15 minutes ,ok?" Naruto hesitated before answering.

"Ummm, Babe, please don't be mad, but Sasuke spent the night at my house last night so he's here right now. Babe? Sakura? Hello?" He didn't realize that she had dropped her phone on accident.

She quickly recovered and picked up the phone. "Naruto! Please tell me I don't have to pick up that bastard too! This ruined my good day.."

He sighed. "I'm sorry babe, but I swear I'll make it up to you. I gotta go so I can get ready and I'll tell Sasuke to get ready too. I love you."

Sakura sighed. "I love you too bye."

Hanging up the phone and pulling into the driveway of a light purple two-story house, she honked her horn. Her car shone in the lighting as pink and black cherry blossoms twinkled from various places. Not having to wait long, Ino emerged from the house wearing a similar uniform with lilacs dancing on the edges.

"Hey Sakura! Shika will be out in a sec. Why do you look so sad? No, I know that look. You're downright _pissed._" Sakura frowned.

"Bastard is riding with us too. He spent the night with Naru. God, I hate him!" Ino hid a smile.

She couldn't help thinking to herself. '_Sakura really hates Sasuke and Sasuke hates her too. Too bad~ They would have made an extremely kawaii couple! I honestly don't think Sakura should be with Naruto.. I think she should be with Sasuke and Naruto should be with Hinata. I'll never tell her that again though. She was really mad last time I brought it up.'_

**FLASHBACK**

"Ino! Guess what? I go out with Naruto now!" Ino frowned at Sakura.

"Sak? Are you sure you really want to go out with him? I think you should go out with Sasuke. Besides, you know Hina likes Naruto! How could you do that to her?" Sakura's smile was soon replaced by a scowl.

"How can you say that? I asked Hinata if I could, and she said as long as I was happy, she's happy! Why would I ever want to go out with that BASTARD UCHIHA? He could burn in for all I care! Hate is too nice of a word to describe how I feel about him. I DESPISE him! Ino.. how can you say that? I thought we were friends…really good ones too? I can't believe you! If you don't approve of me and Naruto then I… I don't want to be your friend. Just leave me alone! Don't talk to me or call me or anything! I hate you!" Sakura ran off with tears streaming down her face, but she left before she could see Ino sink down to the floor, sobs racking her body.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ino shuddered slightly as the memories flowed freely through her mind. It was a whole week before she was on an AQUAINTANCE level with Sakura. Two months had already passed and they were back to normal, as long as Ino kept her opinions about Sasuke to herself.

She was just about to say something when Shikamaru flew out of the door with a pair of black slacks and a white button up t-shirt on. "Hey Sakura! Thank you so much for letting me ride with you guys today."

Sakura nodded in his direction before letting them both climb into the back seat. Naruto's house wasn't too far away, but she had a bad feeling. Hell was waiting for her there.

**Wow. Just rewrote a lot of that. Lord have mercy on my soul, what did I put you poor reviewers through the first time that was posted? I really do hope to continue this story, with a lot of rewrites and maybe some newfound inspiration. Thanks for staying loyal guys.**

**Love, Classical.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE AND IMPOSSIBE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE AND IMPOSSIBE!**

**I REQUIRE A TOTAL OF 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I WILL UPDATE!**

Sakura Haruno is the most popular girl in school, plus she is a super hottie and the head cheerleader. Sasuke Uchiha is the hottest guy in school, plus he is a basketball star. It's natural to think that they would be together right but truth is they hate each other's guts. Sakura Haruno goes out with Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend and Sasuke isn't one bit happy about it. Sasuke thinks Sakura is just using Naruto so he plans to break them up, but discovers one of Sakura's dirty little secrets and his own feelings intervene his own plan of hurting her. And so the story begins…

**Ch.2 Dealing With The Bastard and Comforting the Cherry Blossom**

Sakura pulled up to Naruto's two-story bright yellow house. His house always reminded her of his hair. She honked her horn and sighed, mentally preparing herself so she could put up with the Bastard. Naruto ran out of his house wearing his uniform and he was carrying a notebook with cherry blossoms and ramen on it. "SAKURA-CHAN!! I got you something!" He reached her car and handed her the notebook. She realized that it wasn't a notebook but a diary and a photo album. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Domo Arigatou Naru. It's beautiful."

He smiled back. "It's a 'I'm Sorry For Making You Take Sasuke To School With Us' present. I'm glad you like it! Well, Sasuke-teme is coming out in about 2 minutes." Sakura growled slightly. "Call him! Tell him if he doesn't get his ass out here right now then I'm leaving him and he can walk to school."

Naruto nodded before taking out his dark orange phone with a red fox on it. He dialed Sasuke's number and was surprised when he heard the phone's ring tone. He turned to see Sasuke behind him with one dark blue and one dark orange gym bags. "Yo, Dobe you forgot your bag." Naruto muttered a thank you before taking his and Sasuke's stuff and throwing it into Sakura's trunk.

Sasuke nodded to Ino and Shikamaru, who were sitting beside each other in the back, as his way of saying hello but when he turned towards Sakura, he only smirked and sat in the back with Shikamaru and Ino.

Sakura gave him an aggravated yet warning look not to mess with her before she called to Naruto to hurry up. Naruto who apparently heard the impatience in her voice had closed the trunk before getting into the front seat and intertwining both his and Sakura's hands together. She smiled faintly before revving up the car and driving to their High School, Kohana High. She turned on the radio and heard one of Sasuke's most hated songs. "Oi, turn that down!" She looked back at Sasuke who had shouted and smirked. Instead of turning it down she turned it up and started singing along.

Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and you're hands are shaking as you're sliding off her dress? Then you think of what you did And How you hope to God to was worth it. When the lights are dim and you're heart is racing as you're fingers touch her skin.

She looked at Sasuke through her mirror and a triumphant smirk crossed her features as she saw the aggravated look occupying his face. She took one last look at him before beginning to sing again.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better HONK Than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

She turned off the music after torturing Sasuke with her singing. She didn't sing badly but she had picked one of the songs he hated most. She turned off her car and locked it after everyone got out and popped her trunk. She grabbed her gym bag and her books before blowing a kiss to Naruto and running after Ino who was currently trying to get a hold of Hinata.

With Ino and Sakura

Sakura caught up with an unexpecting Ino just in time to hear her whisper to Hinata who was on the phone. "I really wish her and Naruto would break up too Hina. Well I gotta go talk to you later." Sakura slowed to a stop and then she realized it. Ino never noticed her and had that same stupid thought in her head as a long time ago. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she turned and ran back to her car only to see Sasuke still there.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"Sakura is really annoying Dobe. I think you should break up with her, she is absolutely pathetic." Sasuke was about to say more to Naruto, who he was on the phone with, but stopped when he heard a strangled scream that sounded slightly like his name. He turned to see Sakura running towards him…. With tears streaming down her porcelain face. He sighed. "Naruto! Come to Sakura's car. She is crying."

He heard a abrupt scream of WHAT! before Naruto hung up. He turned towards Sakura who was a couple feet away with an annoyed look on his face. "Sa-sas-sasuke? Wh-wheres Naru?" He sighed in agitation before answering. "He is on his way Sakura. I told him you were crying." Then he snapped his head towards her. "What did you just call me?"

She was still crying and she looked up at him through shining innocent emerald eyes. "I ca-called you Sa-sasuke." The tears poured out of her eyes the more she spoke and Sasuke felt a pang of sympathy and opened his arms a little. "Come here Sakura. I don't think you want anyone to see you like this." She gladly went into his arms and cried into his arms completely forgetting that she was supposed to hate him. An immense feeling of safety overcame her once Sasuke closed his arms around her. Her face and his were tinted with a very light shade of pink. Sasuke tried to comfort her by whispering its okays in her ear and apparently it worked because she stopped crying. She pulled out of his arms and looked at his face. "Thank you Sasuke. I feel better now. I'm sorry for annoying you earlier."

The warning bell rang and they both jumped and grabbed their stuff before running to their class neither noticing the agitated growl and deadly aura that surrounded a certain male as he watched them run. Naruto threw his phone onto the ground before picking up his stuff and walking off of the campus into the row of cherry blossom trees beside the school.

**Hehehehehehe I give you another cliffhanger! Omg it takes forever to write now cause my teachers are packing on homework! I was just wondering if it would be alright for me to write short chapters instead of waiting until I think they are long! Please tell me what my readers would like!**

**PrincessOtaku**


End file.
